izvornikfandomcom-20200213-history
Banater Sarmaten
M. Carl Patsch übersendet eine Abhandlung unter dem Titel ‚Beiträge zur Völkerkunde von Sudosteuropa. (Mit einer Kartenskizze.)' Dieselbe lautet: Unter diesem Titel soll eine Reihe von Einzeluntersuchungen zur Geschichte der alten und neueren Völker geboten werden, Welche die Südosteuropäische Halbinsel und deren nördliche Vorlande dauernd besiedelt oder vorübergehend heimgesucht und dadurch ethnische Störungen verursacht haben. Es sind dies Parerga, wie sie sich bei dem Kolleg Über die Völkerkunde des genannten Gebietes ergaben und ergeben. Das Endergebnis wird wohl bei wiederholter Durcharbeitung des ganzen vielschichtigen Materials ein Buch sein. Als erster Teil der Folge ist im Anzeiger der Akademie Jahrgang 1925 69 ff. die Studie über die Völkerschaft der Agathyrsen in Siebenbürgen erschienen. Ihr schließt sich zunächst völkisch und räumlich die folgende an. II. Banater Sarmaten. Zur Zeit Konstantins des Großen spielte sich, ähnlich wie lange vorher bei den Agathyrsen in Siebenbürgen, bei einem Teil der Westsarmaten oder Jazygen, die erst zwischen 20 und 50 n. Chr. vom Asowsclien Meer in die Große Ungarische Tiefebene eingewandert waren,1 eine soziale Revolution ab. Nach längerer friedlicherer Pause hatten die jenseits der unteren Donau seßhaften Goten unter dem genannten Herrscher ihre Einbrüche in die Balkanländer wieder aufgenommen; in den {181} Jahren 315 und 323 wurden die Raubscharen zurückgeschlagen und die Donaugrenze gegen sie besonders 328 gesichert.1 Infolge der Unmöglichkeit, auf römischem Boden zu reussieren, wandten sie sich den Jazygen zu. Diese gerieten in schwere Bedrängnis, baten Konstantin um Hilfe, bewaffneten aber auch ihre stammverwandten Hörigen, die Sarmatae Limigantes.2 Konstantin besiegte durch seinen gleichnamigen Sohn die Goten am 20. April 332 in einer mörderischen Schlacht? für die herrschende sarmatische Schichte hatte der Krieg dennoch eine verhängnisvolle Folge: Die Limiganten ließen sich nach der Abwendung der äußeren Gefahr die Waffen nicht wieder abnehmen, sondern vertrieben 334 ihre bisherigen Herren aus dem Lande. Von diesen zog ein Teil zu den germanischen, in der Nachbarschaft der Quaden, im nördlichen Ungarn wohnenden Viktovalen, mehr als 300.000 Männer, Frauen und Kinder,5 Sarmatae Argaragantes genannt,6 nahm Konstantin, der wegen des Ereignisses selbst wieder an der Donau erschien,7 in das Römische Reich auf. Die Diensttauglichen wurden in das Heer eingereiht, die andern in Italien, Mazedonien, Thrazien {182} und in der Dobrudscha als Kolonen angesiedelt.1 Eines der vielen Beispiele für die Dispersion von Völkerschaften und die Mischung der Bevölkerung im späteren Römischen Reiche. Wo fand die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den feindlichen Brüdern statt? Wo hatten die Sarmatae Argaragantes und Limigantes gesessen? Nach der bisherigen Meinung2 zwischen der Donau und Theiß, da Ptolemaeus3 den meridionalen Tieflandstreifen zwischen den beiden Strömen als das Siedlungsgebiet der Jazygen bezeichnet. Heinrich Kiepert4 wies diesen wegen ,der Gleichartigkeit der Bodenbeschaffenheit' auch ,den größten Teil der Ebene östlich der Theiß' zu, um sich aber später (wie auch Richard Kiepert5) wieder an die Angabe des Ptolemaeus zu halten. Eine genaue Antwort auf die aufgeworfene Frage ist geeignet, die dunkle Topographie und damit auch die Geschichte des westlichsten Sarmatenlandes im Donaugebiete auf Grund historischer Daten wenigstens teilweise klarzustellen Zunächst noch eine allgemeinere Erwägung. Es ist nicht allein die übrigens regional stark abgewandelte Gleichartigkeit der beiderseits -der Theiß unabsehbar sich dehnenden Flächen, welche die Vermutung nahelegt, daß das Volk sich wenigstens später, nach seiner Erstarkung in der neuen Heimat über das Zwischenstromland hinaus, und zwar, da der Westen und Süden bis in die Spätzeit ununterbrochen fest in römischer Hand waren, nach dem Osten ausgebreitet hat, sondern in wohl noch höherem Maße seine sehr bedeutende Zahl. Über diese liegen gerade aus der Zeit des Argaraganten- und Limigantenkonfliktes nähere Daten vor. Von den ersteren kamen, wie bemerkt wurde, mehr als 300.000 in das Römische Reich, und auch die Zahl der zu den Viktovalen geflüchteten war nicht unbeträchtlich, da sie später (s. unten S. 189 f.) unter einem eigenen König6 den Römern {183} Hilfe leisteten. Beiden waren die Liiniganten numerisch überlegen.1 Und dazu kamen noch die Jazygenstämme, welche von der Revolution nicht betroffen wurden, mit einer, nach ihren ausgiebigen Menschenjagden zu urteilen, ebenfalls starken Sklavenschicht und so großer Aktionskraft, daß sie, ebenso wie die befreiten Liiniganten, trotz dem Abzuge so vieler Volksgenossen auch weiterhin eine Plage der römischen Nachbarprovinzen blieben. So in den Jahren 355,(2) 357(3) und 358(4) Wenn auch die Einbrüche bei der raffinierten kavalleristischen Einstellung des Volkes6 häufig nur schnelle, überraschende Streifzüge kleinerer Trupps waren und die Menge der Emigranten ins Reich mit 300.000 wahrscheinlich zu hoch angegeben ist, bleibt doch ein Resultat, das sehr zweifeln läßt, ob das Alföld zwischen der Donau und Theiß allein für so viele an Bewegungsfreiheit gewöhnte Menschen die Lebensmittel damals produzieren konnte, zumal da ja auch eine starke Pferdezucht betrieben wurde. Die Ebene ist von Maria-Theresiopel südwärts, in der Batschka, ein reiches Fruchtland‚ doch weist sie insbesondere im Norden, in der Kecskemeter Heide, auch weite dürre Strecken auf und ist die Flüsse entlang von breiten Inundationsbändern mit Auwäldern und Röhricht eingesäumt, wobei auch im Innern ausgedehnte, vom Grundwasser genährte Sümpfe und Teiche nicht fehlen. Die vielen mit der Zeit an Häufigkeit zunehmenden Vorstöße der Jazygen gegen Pannonien und Mösien dürften nicht samt und sonders auf Fehdelust und Raubsucht und später auch auf den Druck durch landhungrige Germanen, {184} sondern zum Teil auf die Enge des Wohnraumes und Übervölkerung zurückzuführen sein (vgl. unten S. 213). Konkretes über die Ausdehnung des Jazygenterritoriums enthalten die Nachrichten über das fernere Schicksal der Limiganten. Die zerstreuten Notizen über den Gotenkrieg Konstantins i. J. 332, der zu ihrer Selbstbefreiung wesentlich beigetragen und so ihr Auftauchen in der Geschichte ermöglicht hat, sind topographisch nicht eindeutig; das damalige Operationsgebiet wird erst lokalisiert durch die Festlegung des Feldzuges, welchen Konstantins II. zur Ahndung der sarmatischen Räubereien i. J.358 geführt hat. Schon seiner Vorgeschichte ist ein geographischer Anhaltspunkt abzugewinnen. Der Kaiser verbrachte den Winter 357/58 in Sirmium, dem heutigen Mitrowitza, und trotzdem plünderten die Sarmaten nicht bloß Pannonien (in älterem Sinne), sondern aucli Oberrnösien.1 Es ist klar, daß sie in diese Provinz bei all ihrer Schneidigkeit nicht über die Sirmium gegenüberliegende Donaustrecke und dann an dem kaiserlichen Hauptquartier vorbei über die Save gekommen sind und sich ebenso mit der Beute zurückgezogen haben, daß also der Donauübergang nicht von der Batschka aus erfolgte, sondern weiter östlich, also vom Banat aus, das ihnen dabei keine Hindernisse in den Weg legte. Unerwartet zeitig im Frühjahr 358 a ging Konstantius seinerseits mit einer starken Armee über die Donau,3 vermutlich bei Bononia, dem jetzigen Banoschtor (westlich von Neusatz), das mit Sirmium durch eine direkte Straße verbunden war.4 Die überraschten Sarmaten flüchteten; was erreicht wurde, kam um; das Land wurde verheert. Gerebantur haec in ea parte Sarmatiae, quae secundam prospectat Pannoniam, also in der Batschka (auf Maria-Theresiopel zu).5 Aber auch nördlich davon {185} (um Kecskemet und Czegled herum) ging es flott vorwärts: Parique fortitudine contra Valeriam opes barbaras urendo ra- piendoque occurentia militaris turbo vastabat. Erst in der Nähe des Quadenlandes (in der Gegend des Donauknies) versuchte man Widerstand zu leisten; die Kraft reichte aber gegen den übermächtigen Römer nicht aus. Die Sarmaten unterwarfen sich; die Friedensbedingungen waren sehr entgegenkommend: Sie behielten allerdings als römische Vasallen ihr Gebiet und ihre Habe, nur Geiseln mußten gestellt und die weggeführten Provinzialen zurückgegeben werden. Auf dieselbe Weise wurde der Krieg mit. den Quaden, den Bundesgenossen der Sarmaten, b.eigelegt. Hier stieß Konstantins auch auf den Teil der Sarmaten, der i. 'J. 334 vor seinen Hörigen, den Sarmatae Limi- gantes, zu den Viktovalen geflohen war. Er nahm die Heimatlosen unter seinen Schutz und stellte ihnen, wie das Spätere zeigt, die Rückführung in ihre alten Sitze in Aussicht. His in barbarico gestis Bregetionem castra commota sunt; nach dem Siegeszuge durch das ganze Alföld zwischen der Donau und Theiß und um die Donaubeuge bei Waitzen setzte also Kon- stantius bei Brigetio, dem heutigen Uj-Szöny bei Komorn, wieder auf das rechte Donauufer über. In Brigetio verweilte er nur kurz, denn nun galt es, noch die Limiganten zu paaren zu treiben, die, für Früheres noch nicht gestraft,1 eben wieder römisches Gebiet heimgesucht hatten. Es gab demnach außer dem bekannten ohne sonderliche Anstrengung völlig gedemütigten Sarmatenlande zwischen der Donau und Theiß noch ein anderes, und zwar in der Nähe der Reichsgrenze. Letzteres um so gewisser, als schon vor dem Beginne der neuen Operationen beschlossen wurde, die stets angriffslustigen Limiganten in einen entfernteren Landstrich zu verpflanzen, ut ad longinqua translati amitterent copiam nostra vexandi. Nach der Sachlage kann sich dieses {186} Sarmatengebiet nur in dem großen Außenwinkel zwischen der Theiß und Donau, im heutigen Banat, befunden haben, auf das wir schon oben S. 185 geführt wurden. Ammian gibt denn auch XVII 13, 3f. von dem Saume des Limigantenterritoriums eine solche hydrographische Beschreibung, daß darin das Weichland dieses Schwabenlandes nicht zu verkennen ist: . . . locorum confisi praesidio, ubi lares post exactos dominos fixere securi. has enim terras Parthiscus (Theiß *) inruens obliquatis meatibus Histro miscetur. sed dum solus licentius fluit, spatia longa et lata sensim praeterlabens et ea coartans prope exitum in angustias, accolas ab impetu Romanorum alveo Danubii defendit, a bar- baricis vero excursibus suo tutos praestat obstaculo, ubi pleraque umidioris soli natura et incrementis fluminum redundantia sta- gnosa sunt et referta salicibus ideoque invia nisi perquam gnaris Das Banat war also i. J. 334 der Schauplatz der Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Sarmatae Limigantes und Argara- gantes, vorher, 332, zum Teil wenigstens des Gotenkrieges Konstantins, der vermutlich auch schon 322 hier gewesen war,2 und nun, 358, marschierte Konstantius von Brigetio heran. Der Kaiser hätte sein Ziel, die Abstiftung der Limiganten von der Reichsgrenze und die Wiederansiedlung eines Teiles ihrer früheren Herren, seiner gefügigen Schützlinge, der Liberi Sarmatae unter deren König Zizaisg im Banat, am liebsten natürlich ohne Gewaltanwendung erreicht. Die erstereri wurden deshalb aufgefordert, zu Verhandlungen auf das rechte Donauufer (also nach Syrmien zwischen Slankainen-Acumincum und Scmlin) zu kommen. Die zahlreich zu Fuß und beritten erschienene vollbewaffnete Abordnung — wohl Häuptlinge mit {187} ihrem Gefolge —— war bereit, Tribut zu zahlen, Soldaten zu stellen und andere harte Verpflichtungen einzugehen, von ihrer Scholle wollte sie aber nie und nimmer. lassen. Der Tag endete infolge der leidenschaftlichen Erregung des kühnen, ganz und gar nicht sklavischen Volkes und sicherlich auch nicht ohne Schuld der andern Seite mit einem Blutbade: Das römische Heer metzelte die eingekreisten Limigantcn nach tapferstcr Gegenwehr nieder.1 Konstantins ließ nun landesübliche Flußfahrzeuge, Einb'aiume,2 aufbringen und setzte auf das linke Donauufer über. Die zunächst wohnenden Limiganten, die Amicenses, die wohl schon durch das Gemetzel stärker gelitten und keine Zeit zu Gegenmaßregeln-gehabt hatten, wurden trotz ihrem sumpfigen Vorlande leicht ‚fast ganz zersprengt und aufgerieben'. Langwieriger gestaltete sich die Unterwerfung der Anrainer, der Picenses, da sie durch die Vorfälle alarmiert waren und ein weites Gebiet bewohnten, das im Süden an den mösischen Donaulauf grenzte. Die Namen beider Teile der Limiganteu waren nicht autochthon, sondern sie stammten ex regionibus conterminis, doch wohl vom römischen Boden. Die Picenses waren offenbar benannt nach dem ihnen gegenüber, in Mösien, an der Ein- {188} mündung des Donauzutlusscs Pincus, des jetzigen Pek,1 am Limes liegenden Orte Pincum, dem heutigen wohlhabenden Städtchen Veliko Gradiste,2 der allein in friedlichen Zeiten ihnen für den Kommerz mit dem Reiche eingeräumt gewesen sein wird, wie dies bei dem genau geregelten, militärisch überwachten Grenzverkehr mit Nachbarvölkern, denen man nicht traute, wie den Markomannen, Goten, Vandalen usw., üblich war.3 Einen ebensolchen Grenzmarkt, dessen Name auf die Frequentanten übertragen wurde, werden die westlicheren Amicenses in der Nachbarprovinz Pannonia secunda an der Donau zwischen der Theiß- und Savemtindung gehabt haben. Ein Ort mit entsprechendem Namen ist dort nicht bekannt; wohl lag aber der Theißmündung gegenüber das ansehnliche Acumincum, jetzt Slankamen,4 aus dessen Ethnikon Acumincenses bei Ammian, dem die Topographie unseres Gebietes nicht sonderlich geläufig war,5 Amicenses entstanden sein dürfte. Um die Pi(n)censes ganz einzukreisen, zog Konstantins zur Kooperation auch die germanischen Taifalen und König Zizais mit den Heimkehrern (oben S. 187) heran. Er selbst säuberte von Westen her tractus contiguos Moesiae, also den Raum von Pantschowa, Alibunar, 'Verschetz, Vl'eißkirchen usw.‚ während die Taifalen aus der Kleinen Walachei6 in {189} die proxima suis sedibus und die Liberi Sarmatae wohl von Norden her, vom Waitzener Donauknie1 durch das befriedete Jazygenland zwischen der Donau und Theiß zurückwandernd, eindrangen. Die Wirkung des konzentrischen Angriffes läßt in einem Falle ein Fund bei Werschetz erkennen. In dem , Großen Riede' nordwestlich der Stadt stieß man 1879 und 1882 beim Ackern auf mehreren Stellen auf Hausrat, Schmuck und über 3000 Kupfermünzen, die mit Konstantius II. abschließen.* Der Hauptrest des Volkes hielt sich im Banater Gebirge, bis wohin also sich das Sarmatengebiet im Sudosten der Theiß ausgedehnt hat. Schließlich streckte aucli er die Waffen : Accepta itaque publica fide, deserto montium propugnaculo ad castra Ilomana convolavit eorum pars maior diffusa per spatia ampla camporum cum parentibus et natis atque coniugibus opumque vilitate, quain eis celeritatis ratio furari permisit. Rom hatte seinen Willen durchgesetzt: Konstantius erhielt von seinen Truppen den Siegerbeinamen Sarmaticus;5 die Limiganten verloren ihren seit 24 Jahren freien Grund und Boden zugunsten eines Teiles ihrer ehemaligen Herren und iin Interesse der römischen Grenzmarken , die nun den Vasallenstaat des Zizais vor sich hatten. Zur Wahrnehmung der Reichsinteresseu ist wohl damals im südlichen Banat beim heutigen Kubin, gegen {190} über der MorawamUndung, die noch im 5. Jahrhundert bestehende Feste Constantia1 errichtet worden. Was von den Limiganten nicht etwa in schwer zugänglichen Winkeln der Ausweisung entging, wanderte in eine entferntere römische Einflußsphäre, nach ihrem späteren Geschick augenscheinlich über die Marosch in den Samosch-Theißbogen. Das i. J. 334 noch so stark bevölkerte Banat hatte jetzt Land im Überfluß,da auch von der Herrenschichte die von Konstantin auf verschiedene Provinzen verteilten Argaraganten fehlten. Es ist oben S. 182 Anm. 4 darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden, daß jetzt möglicherweise die Repatriierten, die allein auch feindlichen Angriffen nicht gewachsen gewesen wären, mit römischer Zustimmung die Viktovalen, ihre langjährigen Gastfreunde, hei sich aufnahmen, welche, wenn dies richtig ist , die ersten Germanen im Banat waren. Kaiser Konstantins hatte unermüdlich die noch im Früb- jahr von Germanen und Sarmaten ungescheut überschrittene Reichsgrenze an der mittleren Donau gesichert und kehrte mit dem Heere, dem viele Gefangene zur Belohnung überlassen wurden, im Herbste 358 wieder über die Donau nach Sirmium zurück. Die Limigantenaffäre war aber noch nicht erledigt; es folgte ein düsterer Epilog. Die Emigranten, nach den gegen sie in der Folge ergriffenen römischen Maßnahmen trotz den Verlusten im Banat noch immer nicht gering an Zahl, vermochten sich, wie auch ‚römischerseits befürchtet wurde, mit den ihnen zugewiesenen neuen Wohnsitzen, in denen es auch an Subsistenzmitteln gemangelt haben wird und die Vorgerückte Jahreszeit den Jammer des Domizilwechsels steigern mußte, nicht abzufinden. Sie machten sich nacli kurzer Zeit wieder auf und kamen zu Beginn des Jahres 359 an die Donaugrenze der Provinz Valeria, und zwar, was sich aus den weiteren Ereignissen ergibt, bei Pest , {191} wohin aus Ostungarn über die Theiß und quer durch den Norden des alten Jazygenlandes eine Verkehrsroute führte.1 Da die Donau damals noch die Eisdecke trug, bestand die Möglichkeit, daß sie unversehens römischen Boden betreten. Konstantins sah in all dem eine Gefahr für seine vorjährigen Grenzschutzvorkehrungen, zog unverweilt die Truppen aus den Winterquartieren zusammen und erschien bei Aquincum,2 dem heutigen Alt-Ofen. Das Heer besetzte bei strenger Kälte in Freilagern das Donauufer; zu den gegenüber kampierenden Limiganten wurden zwei Offiziere mit Dolmetschen entsendet, um Aufklärung des vertragswidrigen Verhaltens zufordern. Sie meldeten, das Volk bäte um Verzeihung und um die Erlaubnis, über den Fluß zu kommen, damit es den Kaiser unmittelbar von seinen Leiden überzeuge; es sei bereit, sich wo immer im Römischen Reiche ansiedeln zu lassen, um ruhig leben zu können. Mit diesen Loyalitätsversicherungen wird den Sarmaten Ernst gewesen sein,da sie bei feindlicher Absicht gegen die Grenzmark sich nicht gerade vor Aquincum, dem Hauptwaffenplatze der Provinz, und noch dazu als Auswanderer, mit Weib und Kind gelagert und vollends nicht die starken römischen Gegenmaßregeln abgewartet hätten. Der Kaiser erlaubte den Uferwechsel, bereit, die Limiganten ins Reich aufzunehmen, da er sich von ihnen tüchtiges Soldatenmaterial versprach, das bei der Abneigung der älteren Bevölkerung vor dem Militärdienste vor allem solche neue Ansiedler stellten. Nun trug sich aber etwas zu, das der vorliegende Bericht nicht aufklärt. Als das Volk, mitten in der römischen Armee, auch im Rücken, auf der mittlerweile fahrbar gewordenen Donau durch Schiffe überwacht, vor dem Tribunal des Kaisers stand, um dessen Entschließungen zu vernehmen, {192} schlenderte ein Limigant —— von Haß und Rachgier auf den Herrscher, der' so endloses Elend heraufbeschworen, überwältigt? —seinen Schuh gegen ihn und stieß den nationalen Schlachtruf Marhal Marha!' aus. Die Menge, von Haus aus vom Momente leicht bestimmbar, stürzte sich, im Besitze ihrer Waffen, besinnungslos auf Konstantins, der nur mit knapper Not entkam. Es folgte ein Blutbad, das dem auf syrmischem Boden zu Beginn der Limigantenaktion entsprach (oben S. 188), nur daß jetzt, bei Ofen im Frühjahr 359,2 dieser Sarmatenstamm unterging. 2. Das Banat wurde, um die vorstehenden Ermittlungen' zusammenzufassen, vor dem Jahre 332 von einer dichten Bevölkerung — nach den allerdings nicht ganz sicheren Anhaltspunkten oben S. 183 f. von etwa 700.000 Menschen — bewohnt, welche aus zwei sozialen Schichten bestand. Obgleich beide sarmatisch, waren sie so scharf geschieden, daß die untere nur durch besondere Vorsichtsmaßregeln in ihrem Dienstverhältnisse erhalten werden konnte. Hernach trat eine grundstürzende Störung ein. Eingeleitet durch den im Frühjahr 332 mit römischer Hilfe abgewiesenenGoteneinbruch aus der 'Valachei, endete sie ohne Zweifel nach schweren inneren Unruhen 334 damit, daß die Bauern, flirten usw., die man wegen der äußeren Gefahr hatte bewaffnen müssen, die sehr zahlreiche dominierende Schichte, die Sarmatae Argaragantes, zur Auswanderung zwangen.“ 24 Jahre lebten die befreiten Sarmatae Limigantes bei der stark reduzierten Volkszahl und der Ergiebigkeit des Banater {193} Bodens in guten Verhältnissen; mit dem großen Nachbarstaate stand man in Acumincum und Pincum in Verkehr; nicht selten suchte man ihn auf schnellen Raubzügen heim. 358 brach die Selbstherrlichkeit zusammen. Rom ersetzte nach Verheerung des Landes und Vernichtung oder Gefangennahme eines Teiles der Bevölkerung die lästigen Nachbarn, deren Beispiel an der unsicheren Front leicht andere aneifern konnte, durch einen Teil der alten Oberschichte und vermutlich die Viktovalen aus Oberungarn, erstere unter König Zizais, der sich als Vasall in der Banater Reichsvorhutstellung bewährte. ' Die übriggebliebenen Limiganten wurden von Haus und Hof vertrieben,baten wenige Monate später, ganz herabgekommen, Kaiser Konstantins um Unterschlupf in dessen weitem Imperium und fanden dabei 359 den Untergang. Ihr Los war bei dem ungeheuren Menschenund Völkerverbrauch in dem immer umfassender werdenden Widerstreite zwischen dem alten mediterranen Kulturreiche und den an und über dessen Nordsaum in Alltagssorgen und -wünschen drängenden Barbarennationen kein ungewöhnliches, ist aber jetzt von größerem Interesse, da es insbesondere mit dem Banat verknüpft' wurde, dessen Frühgeschichte vorläufig nur aus sehr vereinzelten genaueren, zeitlich faßbaren Daten besteht. Man kann nun von dem neu gewonnenen größeren fixen Komplex weiter fahnden, wobei sich auch für die Limiganten ein Gewinn ergeben dürfte. Wann sind die Sarmaten in das Banat gekommen? Um dies sagen zu können, ist eine Rekonstruktion der früheren Geschichte des Landes nötig, insbesondere ist zu ermitteln, welchen Wert die Römer dem von den Banater Bergen, der Marosch, Theiß und Donau quadratisch eingeschlossenen Gebiete beigemessen haben, ob sie, als sie im Vollbesitze ihrer transdanuvischen Stellung waren, die Ausdehnung eines so starken und agilen Volkes bis knapp vor ihren siebenbürgischen Golddistrikt und in das Banater Gebirge (oben S. 190) geduldet haben, durch das zwei Hauptverkehrsrouten, mit Siedlungen gesäumt,von der Donau in das Herz Daziens führten. In den bisherigen Darstellungen des römischen Daziens erscheint das Banat als ein wirtschaftlich wenig beachtetes {194} Vorfeld der Donaufestungen in Obermösien, zu welcher Provinz es auch gehört haben soll.1 Daß das letztere nicht richtig ist, wurde bereits gezeigt,2 und auch das andere hält nicht stand. Wenn man die Prosperität und 'Vertung eines Landes aus der Zahl der in ihm bis jetzt aufgetauchten Inschriften und anderer Steinmonumente ermißt, dann war allerdings das Gebiet mit seinen spärlichen Denkmalen ein Ödland,um das man sich wenig gekümmert hat. W'ie man sich aber dabei irrt, zeigten Bosnien nnd die Herzegowina, aus denen i. J. 1873, als der III. Band des Oorpus inscriptionum Latinarum erschien, nur 22 Inschriften bekannt waren, und wonach es dann, im vollen Gegensatze zu den Ergebnissen der späteren Landesdurchforschung,3 hieß, daß das dalmatinische Hinterland‚ in römischer Zeit in ähnlich primitiven Verhältnissen verblieben sei, wie sie das heutige (damals noch türkische) Bosnien aufweist'.4 Auch im Banat wird der durch die später sich selbst überlassenen Wasserläufe aufgehöhte Boden noch manche Ruinenstätte decken. Es darf auch nicht außer acht gelassen werden, daß in dem steinarmen Flachlande leichter vergängliches Baumateriel zur Verwendung gelangt und man mit der Errichtung von Denkmalen sparsamer gewesen sein kann. Die Einbeziehung des Banats in den römischen 'Virtschaftsbereich zeigt schon äußerlich seine Umkreisung durch die damalige Binnenschiffahrt. Daß die Marosch und die untere Tbeiß befahren wurden, wäre angesichts der außerordentlich. starken Ausnützung der Flüsse zu Verkehrszwecken5 und des energisch gepflegten Handels in der römischen Kaiserzeit von' {195} vornherein wahrscheinlich. In Apulum, jetzt Karlsburg, dem militärischen Zentrum Daziens an der Marosch, bestand aber im speziellen ein Collegium nautarum,' und weiter flußabwärts wurde in Micia, dem heutigen Veczel (westlich von Deva), die Statue eines Schiffers gefunden.” Beides beweist, daß das Gewerbe nährte. Dazu hätte der Betrieb auf dersiebenbürgischen Flußstrecke allein nicht genügt; es setzt dies vielmehrdie Befahrung des ganzen Wasserweges" bis zur Donau voraus, der sich auch gegenüber den Gebirgsstraßen, die Siebenbürgen sonst nur zur Verfügung standen, namentlich für die Ausfuhr der reichen Naturprodukt ein das Reich durch seine geringeren Kosten empfahl. Die Vorteile, die er selbst für Bergfahrten bot, hatte man bereits unter Augustus erkannt: bei es ρει δε δι αυτων (der Daker) Μαρισος ποταμος εις τον Δανουιον, ω τας παρασκευας ανεκοξον οι Ρωμαιοι τας προς τον πολεμον. Die Einheitlichkeit der Wasserstraße der Theiß und Marosch mit durchgehender Frequenz und dem kommerziellen Übergewicht der letzteren geht auch daraus hervor, daß ihr Name, wie die angeführte Stelle zeigt, in älterer Zeit' auch auf den Unterlauf der Theiß, von der Vereinigung beider bei Szegedin abwärts, ausgedehnt wurde. Da diese Auffassung, welche die Theiß zum Nebenflüsse der Marosch machte, schon bei Herodot' begegnet, handelt es sich um eine sehr alte Handelsroute, die um das Banat nach und von dem schon in früher Zeit reichen Siebenbürgen' führte. Die Befahrung der Banater Flüsse bezeugt noch neunhundert Jahre später Priscus,7 der i. J.448 n. Chr. als Mitglied einer oströmischen Gesandtschaft {196} durch das Land zu Attila reiste und dabei schon im Banat an der ersten, einer ungnädigen Audienz bei dem Hunnenkönige teilnahm. Bestätigt wird unser Schluß auf römisches Interesse an der ganzen Marosch und der unteren Theiß durch eine Tatsache, die überdies die offizielle Stellung des Banats zur Provinz Dazien beleuchtet. An der Marosch wurden in Bultsch,1 unterhalb von Micia-Veczel, und in Deutsch- (Nemet) Tschanad,2 bereits unfern von Szegedin, Ziegel der Legio XIII gemina gefunden, deren Hauptgarnison Apulum war. Beide weit voneinander liegende Orte waren also mit Detachements diesesdazischen Truppenkörpers besetzt. Bei ihrer exponierten Lage ist es klar, daß sie nicht isolierte, nur auf sich selbst angewiesene Posten bildeten, sondern daß sie durch andere miteinander verbunden waren und es auch Marosch aufwärts an entsprechenden Stellungen nicht gefehlt hat. Es lief demnach ein Limes den Fluß entlang, was schon Mommsen auch mit Rücksicht auf ein mit anderen nicht näher bekannten Stücken in Deutsch-Tschanad zum Vorschein gekommenes, leider ungenau überliefertes Fragment einer Steininschrift in einer später wenig beachteten Notiz ausgesprochen hat:3 “Fragmentum etsi obscurum est, nihilo minus cum inde tum ex tegulis compluribus legionis XIII geminae ibidem inventis iam intellegimus aut ipsam Daciam aut certe Dacici exercitus castella pertingere certe ad confluentes fluviorum Marosch et Theiß, id est ad Szegedin; nam Csanad inde non longe distat. Ebenso sicher ist es dann aber auch, daß der Kordon von Szegedin südwärts, längs der Theiß, bis' Acugnincum, gegen das freie Jazygien, eine Fortsetzung gehabt hat, weil sonst der Feind der Maroschstellung von der Flanke in den Rücken gekommen wäre. Daß Reste dieses Theißabschnittes des Banater Limes nicht bekannt sind und sie auch an der Maroschlinie nur vereinzelt, infolge glücklicher Zufälle, vorliegen, erklärt sich vor allem daraus, daß das Anland der launenhaften Flüsse Umbildungen ausgesetzt war. Ein Limes verlangt eine durchgehende Kommunikation, und diese boten bequemer als der Landweg im sumpfigen {197} Gelände die beiden Flüsse von der pannonischen Grenzhut bei Acumincum. {198} auf dem Bilde XC der Trajanssäulc, das C. Gichorius1 wohl mit Recht im Banat lokalisiert, dakisch ist. Die Autochthonen trieben Ackerbau: Auf der Säule mähen Soldaten von des Kaisers Feldarmee dazischen Weizen.2 Von den Banater Dakern bezeugen dies im speziellen das in ihren Wohnstätten vorgefundene verkohlte Getreide, Getreidegruben und ‚vielerorts' zum Vorschein gekommene Sicheln3 Die damalige Aufnahmsfähigkeit des Volkes, den Handel und Verkehr im Lande, die nur auf der Landwirtschaft, auf Ackerbau und Viehzucht, beruhen konnten — das Flachland des Banales hat keine Mineralien4 — , erweisen die vielen eingeführten Metallgegenstände, auch aus Gold, und die zahlreichen Funde von griechischem und frührömischem Geld.5 In Temeschwar z. B. wurde ein Schatz gehoben, der aus 32 Goldmilnzen des Kaisers Augustus bestand.0 Die beiden Kriege Trajans in den Jahren 101/02 und 105 bis 107 mit König Dezebalus, zu dessen bedeutendem Staate das Banat gehörte — er hatte sein Gebiet auch auf Kosten der Jazygen erweitert7 — , und die zum Teil schon 102 vollzogene Angliederung Daziens an das Reich, die zum mindesten auch das südöstliche Banat umfaßte, führten in der Geschichte der Dakerländer eine scharfe Wendung herbei; sie wirkte sich aber vornehmlich in Siebenbürgen, dem Kernlande des annektierten Königreiches, aus. Dort wurden beidemal die Kämpfe mit der größten Energie, beiderseitiger Härte _und {199} 105 bis 107 in sehr großer Ausdehnung geführt und waren auf dazischer Seite -mit schweren Menscheneinbußen durch Tod, Gefangennahme und Auswanderung verbunden. Daß aber die Daker auch innerhalb der neuen Provinz nicht ausgerottet wurden, zeigen allein die nachher aus ihnen bestehenden römischen Auxilien, eine Ala und fünf Cohortes Daeorum.1 Es gab Stämme, die sich schon beim Einmarsche der Römer freiwillig unterwarfen.2 Das Banat im besondern wurde vom Kriege sehr wenig betroffen. Im Jahre 101 drang hier das römische Heer ohne auf Widerstand zustoßen aus dem heutigen Serbien auf zwei unmittelbar nach dem Vormarsch in Kunststraßen umgewandelten Wegen ein — von Lederata (jetzt Rain) unter Trajans persönlicher Führung den Fluß Karasch aufwärts über Alt-Palanka und VVaradia nach Zidovin an der Bersawa und von Dierna (jetzt Orschowa) im Tscherna- und oberen Temeschtale —, vereinigte sich bei Tibiscum (nördlich von Karansebesch) und operierte dann gegen Sarmizcgetusa, die Hauptstadt des Dezebalus.3 Und beim VViederausbruch des Krieges i. J. 105 hat sich unser Gebiet augenscheinlich ganz friedlich verhalten.4 Es lag hier also auch kein 'Grund zu Vexationen und zur Flucht aus der Heimat vor; eine Bestätigung des Schlusses auf den Fortbestand der alten Bevölkerung kann man darin sehen, daß Werschetz gleich eine Garnison erhielt.5 Traianus victa Dacia ex toto orbe Romano infinitas eo copias hominum transtulerat ad agros et urbes colendas.6 Für Siebenbürgen liegen hiefür wie für die starke Neubelebung des Bergwerkbetriebes die mannigfachsten Belege vor. Es fragt sich, ob auch das Banat in die römische Aktion einbezogen wurde. Die Fruchtbarkeit des hiesigen Bodens, die um diese Zeit noch frische, vom Staate zur festeren Anschweißung des {200} neuen transdanuvisclien Außenbesitzes an den Reichskörper überdies potenzierte Kolonisationskraft der älteren Provinzen und große private Unternehmungslust1 würden dafür sprechen. Und es läßt sich denn auch feststellen, daß die Kolonisten sicli auch zwischen der Marosch, Theiß und Donau, zum Teil im Anschlüsse an Garnisonen, eingefunden haben, wiewohl hier infolge der stärkeren Erhaltung der alten Bevölkerung die Bewegungsfreiheit eine geringere war. Abgesehen von den im unmittelbaren Donaugelände, im Angesichte des mösischen Limes,1 und den an den beiden Reichsstraßen8 im südöstlichen Banat entstandenen Siedlungen wie Kubin,' Alt-Palanka,“ Serbisch-Poüeiena,6 Alt- und Neu-Moldowa,"Waradia,8 Nagy-Szurduk,9 Zidovinw usw. sowie ohne Berücksichtigung bloßer Münzfundorte können in den entlegeneren Teilen des Banats bereits sieben Ortschaften der neuen Zeit zugewiesen werden. 1. Werschetz‚ Standort der Cohors II Hispanorum, die hier schon 108 dem Mars ultor oder victor einen Altar {201} gestiftet hat,1 und später der Ala I Tungrornm Frontoniana, deren Mannschaft auch ihre Familien bei sich hatte, also sich hier häuslich eingerichtet hat2 Mauer- und Wasserleitungsreste, Ziegelfragmente, Marmorhruchstücke und ein korinthisches Säulenkapitäl bezeugen den Einzug mediterraner Kultur; römische Münzen, auch goldene, werden beim Ausheben von Kellern und Hausfundamenten sehr häufig gefunden.3 2. Paulis, südwestlich von Werschetz. Funde römischen Hausrats4' 2. Sandorf, nördlich von Alibunar. ‚Grundmauern eines Gebäudes mit vielen römischen Kaisermünzenf.'5 4. Den ta. Fundort des unten abgebrochenen Altars: I(0vi) o(ptimo)m(aximo), I(un0ni) r(eginae), M (agnae) T(errae) m(atri) C. Kaninius Sabinianus DOM (duo)vir . ..6 Über die Siglen unten S. 203. 5. Feny. Aus dem Schloßpark stammt außer einem Reliefbruchstücke ein Grabmonument mit zwei Inschriften, der älteren D(is) M(anibus). Iul(ius) Martialis v(e)t(eranus) van(nos) . . . und der jüngeren Aurel(ius) Faustus mun(icipii) Tib(isci) vet(eranus) vix(it) an(nos) XLVI. ' Septimia Marcia coniux fecit.7 Im Dorfe werden ‚fortwährend altes Geschirr, Gebeine, Münzen u. dgl.' gefunden; auch Ziegel mit LegionsStempeln sollen dort aufgelesen worden sein, so daß es‚ also unzweifelhaft scheint, daß die Römer, wie in Nemet-Csanad (oben S. 197), so auch in Feny zwischen der Temesch und der Theiß eine militärische Ansiedlung hatten'.8 {202} 6. Bei Groß-lictschkerek kamen auf der I'ußta Bantelok ‚römische Ziegel, ausgedehnte Grundmauern, verschieden geformte Aschenkrüge, Urnen und einige tausend Stück Kupfermünzen aus der Zeit Konstantins des Großen' zum Vorschein.1 7 Auf Spuren römischer Niederlassungen ist man in Merzidorf (Merczydorf) beim Bau der Temeschwar-Arader Bahn gestoßen und sind hiebei römische Gefäße aller Art und Größe, von rohem Ton wie von Terra sigillata, Münzen von Kupfer und Silber von Vespasian, Augustus Domitian usw. und Reste vorzüglich gebrannter Ziegel mit dem Stempel der V. Legion gefunden worden.'2 Es handelt sich um die Legio V Macedonica, die seit Mark Aurel (etwa seit 167) neben der Legio XIII gemina in Dazien stand und ihr Hauptlager in Potaissa, jetzt Thorenburg in Siebenbürgen, hatte.3 Die Liste ist nicht lang; sie wäre bei genauerer Kenntnis der lokalen, insbesondere der ungarischen Literatur wohl größer geworden; sicherlich wird sie es werden, wenn das Land nach alten Siedlungsspuren systematisch durchforscht werden wird. Man sieht aber schon jetzt,daß die kulturell römisch orientierten Orte über das ganze Banater Flachland verteilt waren und daß sie, nach der Menge des in den meisten vorgefundenen Geldes, in Werschetz (n. l) überdies nach dem Baumaterial zu urteilen, gediehen. Die Bevölkerung setzte sich auch aus ausgedienten Soldaten (n. 5) zusammen und stand mit den östlicheren Städten in Verbindung: Der in F6ny ansässige Veteran Aurelius Faustus bekleidete ein städtisches Ehrenamt im Munizipium Tibiscum. Aber nicht genug daran. Aus der Inschrift von Denta (n. 4) ist zu ersehen, daß sich hier eigene Städte entwickelt haben. Der Stifter des Altars, Caius Kaninius Sabinianus, nennt sich DOM duovir. Die drei Siglen ergänzte Mommsen dec(urio) m(unicipii?), fügte aber hinzu in DOM potest etiam latere nomen oppidi, ut sit d(eeurio) c(oloniae) M(. . .);sed {203} aptum nomen tale nullum succurrit. Die Fehlerlosigkeit der Inschrift und die weitgehende Anwendung von Abbreviaturen befürworten die zweite Auflösung, und der Einwand Mommsens läßt sich leicht entkräften: In Dazien befand sich die Colonia Maluensis.1 Sie war bis jetzt nicht lokalisiert; man vermutete'sie in der Ruinenstätte bei Celei an der Donau westlich derAlutamündung, doch bezeichnete Kiepert selbst diese Konjektur als so unsicher, daß sie ,auf der Karte nicht wohl ausgedrückt werden durfte', und setzte dort auf der Karte zweifelnd Sicibida an. Die Abkürzung des Namens der Kolonie auf dem Altar bis auf die Initiale setzt voraus, daß sie in seinem Standorte bekannt war; sie lag also in der Nähe oder ist mit Denta selbst identisch. Aus dieser Ermittlung ergibt sich noch mehr: Sie erweist dem Banat innerhalb Daziens eine prominentere Stellung. Unter Antoninus Pius, i. J. 158/59,3 wurde dieses, das seit Hadrian in Dacia supcrior im Norden und Dacia inferior im Süden geteilt war, administrativ neu organisiert, so zwar, daß nun drei Sprengel, Dacia Apulensis, Dacia Porolissensis und Dacia Maluensis,' bestanden, von denen die beiden letzteren besondere Chefs hatten, die aber dem Statthalter der Gesamtprovinz in {204} Sarmizegetusa, das in der Apulensis lag, unterstanden. Welche Teile Daziens. {205} fuhr (oben S. 203). Bis in den Golddistrikt Siebenbürgcns hansten imSommer 167 die Raubscharen; Sarmizegetusa selbst wurde bedroht. Wie erbittert das Ringen um Dazien war, sieht man daraus, daß i. ... durch die Unterstellung der Nachbarprovinz Obermösieu in außerordentlicher Weise erweitert worden war, vor dem Feinde blieb.1 Ihm, dem fortissimus dux, amplissimuspraeses, wurde nicht nur in Sarmizegetusa,2 sondern auch in Rom auf dem Forum Trajans, des Eroberers Daziens, ein Denkmal errichtet, letzteres quod post aliquot secunda proelia adversum Germanos et Jazyges ad postremum pro r(e)p(ublica) fortiter pugnans ceciderit.8 Der Schaden, der damals den Ländern zugefügt wurde, läßt sich daraus ermessen, daß die Jazygen allein 100.000 aus Pannonien, Dazien und vermutlich auch aus Obermösien abgeführte Gefangene beim Friedensschlüsse zurückgaben, und dies ,nachdem schon viele verkauft,gestorben und entlaufen waren'.4 Daß innerhalb Daziens auch das Banat sehr empfindlich zu leiden gehabt hat, ergibt sich schon aus der unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft der Jazygen, welche mit den Markomannen die Hauptgegner waren,6 {206} erwähnt wurde, die verschleppten Provinzialen zurückzugeben, 8000 Reiter zu stellen1 und, damit Grenzkonflikte vermieden werden, so weit abzusiedeln, daß sie Ödland vom Reiche trennte. Ein Zugeständnis wurde ihnen insofern gemacht, als sie mit ihren östlichen Konnationalen, den Roxolanen, durch Dazien verkehren durften, jedoch nur mit einem vom Statthalter von Fall zu Fall ausgestellten Reisepaß? Nun kamen die Tres Daciae insbesondere dank der Fürsorge des Kaisers Septimius Severus (193 — 211) wieder völlig zu Kräften.3 Dieser zweiten Blüte der Provinz gehört aus dem Banat die Inschrift der Septiinia Marcia und ihres in Feny und Tibiscum angesehenen Mannes an.4 Im J. 230 erhielt Marcus Aurelius Decianus aus Colouia Maluensis als Gardekavallerist in Rom das Bürgerrecht.5 Um diese Zeit wurde aber die allgemeine Lage wieder bedrohlich, um so bedrohlicher, als zu den von früher her um Dazien siedelnden Stürmern und Drängern mittlerweile vom Norden andere, vor allem die Goten gekommen waren, die sich von ihren neuen Sitzen am Pontus gegen das Reich mächtig zu regen begannen. Es gelang aber, .die sehr exponierte, über den Reichskörper weit vorgeschobene Provinznoch ein Vierteljahrhundert in ihrem Hauptumfange zu halten. Im Jahre 235 wurden von Kaiser Maximinus (235 — 238) reichsfremde Daker und Sarmaten, d. i. Jazygen, hinausgeschlagen, 6 wobei das Banat in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden sein wird. Unter Gordiamis III. (238 — 244) und Philippus (244 — 249) funktionierte die Verwaltung, wenn es auch an Störungen nicht gefehlt hat, nicht bloß in der herkömmlichen Weise, sondern unter letzterem wurde abgesehen davon, daß Siebenbürgen von eingedrungenen Carpen 245 gesäubert und Orte, wie die Stadt Romula in der Kleinen Walachei i. J. 248, {207} neu befestigt wurden,1 246 wahrscheinlich in Sarmizegetusa2 eine eigene dazische Milnze errichtet.3 Nach neuerlicher Befreiung Daziens von den Carpen4 und wahrscheinlich von den Sarmaten5 feierte man Decius (249 — 251) i. J. 250 in Apulum, das sich dahei Colonia nova Apule(n)sis nennt, als Restitutor Daciarum.6 Ein Jahr darauf, 251, brach aber das Verhängnis über den Kaiser und den Reichsbesitz in Südosteuropa herein. Er erlitt durch die Goten bei Abrittus in Niedermösien eine völlige Niederlage, wobei er selbst den Tod fand, und von da an ergossen sich die Völkerfluten, durch die tiefe innere Zerrüttung des Reiches begünstigt, in kurzen Intervallen bis 269 zu Lande und zur See über alle Balkanländer bis in den Peloponnes und die Ägäis hinein. In Dazien hehauptete man sich trotz all dem in der Zwischenzeit noch eine Weile. Im Frieden, den Gallus (251—253) i. J. 251 mit den Goten schloß, versprachen diese, die Provinz als römischen Besitz zu respektieren.7 Die von Apulum längs der Marosch zum Banaler Limes fuhrende Straße befand sich damals fest in römischer Hand, da an ihr Gallus und dessen Sohn Volusianuszu Ehren Meilensteine errichtet wurden;8 und das gleiche gilt, auch für die nächsten Jahre, von der von Apulum ausgehenden Nordroute. In Potaissa, dem Stabsorte der Legio V Macedonica, baute man nämlich noch unter Valerianus (253 — 260): Deo Azizo bono pconservajtori pro saliftem d(ominorum) {208} [n(ostrorum) Valeriani et Galjlieni Aug(ustorum) et Valerian[i nobiliss(imi) Caes(aris) et Corneliae SaloninaAug(ustae) et leg(ionis) V Mac(edonicae ter) piae' fid. . . Donatus praef(ectus) leg(ionis) eiusde. . . templum inceptum perfecit [. . .1 In der nämlichen Zeit, wohl anläßlich der 255 erfolgten Erhebung des jungen Valerianus zum Cäsar, wurde dieser Prinz auch in Sarmizegetusa geehrt: P(ublio) Licinio Cornelio Vale- riano nobilissimo Caes(ari), filio imp(eratoris) Caes(aris) P(ubli) Licini Egnati Gallien! Pii Fel(icis) invicti Aug(usti), colonia Ulp(ia) Trai(ana) Aug(usta) Dacica Sarmiz(egetusa) metrop(olis) publice.* Beides Beweise, daß damals trotz manchen Besorgnissen weder von militärischer noch von ziviler Seite im Zentrum Daziens an ein Ende der römischen Herrschaft gedacht wurde. Und doch ist der definitive Zusammenbruch sehr bald darauf erfolgt. Die beiden Inschriften fallen zwischen das oben angegebene Jahr 255und 258, in welchem Jahre der Cäsar Valerianus ermordet wurde.3 Genauer werden sie zeitlich bestimmt durch ein Vorkommnis, das die Stillegung der zentralen Verwaltung der Provinz in Sarmizegetusa, bezw. in Apulum und damitauch ein Versagen der militärischen Hauptplätze Apulum und Potaissa voraussetzt: 256 stellte die dazische Münze ihren Betrieb ein. Die Legionen V Macedonica und XIII gemina werden, wie so oft die Truppen an der Donau, durch Stellung starker Detachements für die Kriege des Valerianus und seines Sohnes und Mitregenten Gallienus so geschwächt worden sein, daß sie einer feindlichen Invasion nicht standhalten konnten und sich über Sarmizegetusa südwärts zurückziehen mußten. Aus dem Norden stammt kein Steindenkmal mehr. Was unter Valerianus und nachher unter Gallienus allein römisch blieb, läßt sich dermalen nur im Banat, und zwar in dessen Gebirgsteile' sowie in dem angrenzenden Striche der Kleinen Walachei ermitteln. Die Schwefeltherme des Herkulesbades bei Mehadia benützte unter Gallienus' Alleinherrschaft (260-——268) der Kommandeur der XIII. Legion: Diis magnis {209} et bonis Aesculapio et Hygiae Marc(us) Aur(elius) Veteran us praef(ectus)leg(ionis) XIII g(eminae) Gall(i)enian(ae) v(otum) l(ibens) m(erito) p(osuit).1 • Dies war nur möglich, wenn ein breiteres Umland gesichert war, im Süden natürlich Dierna (Orschowa), itn Osten Drobeta (Turn-Severin) mit seinem Gebiete, im Norden die von der oberen Temesch herabkommende Straße. An dieser lag in einem Kastell zwischen Mehadia und Plugowa unter der Samtherrschaft des Valerianus und Gallienus, zwischen 257 und 260 die Cohors III Delmatarumf sie wird hier auch unter Gallienus verblieben sein. Ob Tibiscum gehalten wurde, ist nicht sicher, da das dort gefundene Denkmal der Kaiserin Salonina3 wie der Stein von Potaissa (oben S. 208 f.) aus früherer Zeit stammen kann. Südlich davon war es nicht geheuer, denn in Goletz, südlich von Karansebesch, vergrub man unter Gallienus sein Geld.4 Zur Sicherung selbst des bis jetzt bekannten kleinen, brückenkopfartigen Gebietes hat die oben genannte Cohors III Delmatarum allein nicht genügt. Es wird, während starke Vexillationen der Legionen V und XIII derOperationsarmee des. Gallienus angehörten und dann zum gallischen Gegenkaiser Viktorinus übergingen,5 nördlich der Donau auch ein Teil, der Stamm, der letzteren, wahrscheinlich auch der ersteren, zurückgeblieben sein. Die Votivara des M. Aurelius Veteranus, bis jetzt das letzte Monument des transdannvischen Daziens, besagt wohl nicht, daß Herkulesbad selbst eine Garnison der Dreizehner hatte; es kann aber mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit angenommen {210} werden, daß sich der Legionspräfekt in dieser kritischen Zeit von seinem Truppenkörper nicht weit entfernt hat.1 Der Schlag, der die römische Herrschaft in Dazien getroffen hatte, drohte i. J. 269 auf die Balkanhalbinsel nieder- zusausen. Goten und andere Germanen machten sich in gewaltiger Menge mit Weibund Kind, Herden und Knechten auf, um auch dort den Widerstand zu brechen und sich in den seit 251 ! furchthar hergenommenen Ländern dauernd niederzulassen.3 Kaiser Claudius II. (268—270), der Nachfolger des Gallienus, wandte das Schicksal: Er siegte nach umfassenden Rüstungen 269 in der blutigen Schlacht bei Naissus(j. Nisch in Serbien), und durch unausgesetzte Verfolgung, Gefangennahmegroßer Schwärme, Hunger und Seuchen wurde das übriggebliebene, auf der Halbinsel hin und her ausweichende Germanenheer bis 270 fast völlig vernichtet. Dieser große Mißerfolg schwächte das ganze westliche Goten volk, den Hauptgegner der Römer jenseits der Donau, dermaßen, daß es, auch dank der gleich zu erwähnenden prophylaktischen Maßregel von römischer Seite, im nächsten Jahrhundert wohl noch örtlich unangenehmwerden konnte, für das Reich aber keine Gefahr bedeutete. Es bestand jetzt die militärische Möglichkeit, auch in Dazien die Reichshoheit wieder herzustellen; allein Claudius, der sich vielleicht mit diesem Plan getragen hat, erlag schon 270 der Pest, und seinem zweitnächsten, ihm bald sukzedierenden Nachfolger Aurelianus (270-275), der sonst für die W iedergewinnung verlorener Provinzen im Abend- und Morgenlande in weitestem {211} Maße Sorge trug, bewog die nüchterne Beurteilung der Verhältnisse, hiervon einer Prestigepolitik abzusehen.1 Der Wiederaufbau der verwüsteten Balkanhalbinsel, die als Bindeglied zwischen dem Westen und Osten eineStaatsnotwendigkeit war, erforderte so große Aufwendungen und Anstrengungen, daß man bei der auch sonst starken Erschöpfung und Inanspruchnahme des Reiches für das weite, ebenfalls devastierte dazische Außenland nicht viel übrig haben konnte, zumal da es bei dem notgedrungenen Expansionsdrange derumwohnenden Völker keinem Zweifel unterlag, daß zu den Aufbau- fortgesetzt bedeutende Erhaltungskosten mit der Bindungvieler militärischer Kräfte kommen würden. Im Jahre 271* zog Aurelian daraus die Konsequenzen. Nach einem Siege jenseits der Donau über die Goten, die neuerlich in die Balkanländer eingebrochen waren, gab er Dazien samt dem noch besetzten Reste, also auch das Banat, den Transdanuviern preis, deren Landhunger er dadurch einigermaßen zu stillen und so vom Süden abzuwenden hoffen konnte, und errichtete diesseits der Donau im heutigen Ostserbien und Westbulgarien aus Teilen Ober- und Niedermösiens sowie der Nordwestecke Thraziens zwei neue Provinzen, die als Dacia ripensis (zwischen dem Donauufer und dem Balkan) und Dacia mcditerranea (dahinter mit Serdica, j. Sofia, als Hauptstadt) den Namen der aufgegebenen bekamen.8 In diesem Neudazien erhielten die alten dazischen Legionen Standquartiere an der Donau, die XIII gemina in Ratinria (j. Artschar, südöstlich von Widin), die V Macedonica in Oescus (j. Gigen an der Isker- inündung)4 und wurde die Zivilbevölkerung, soweit sie die letzten Drangsale in Altdazien überlebt hatte und sich mit den dortigen neuen Verhältnissen nicht abfinden konnte, angesiedelt, nicht lediglich aus humanitären Gründen, sondern auch zur Resurrek-tion des Landes, dessen Bewohnerschaft wie die der Übrigen Balkanprovinzen unter der vorausgegangenen Gotennot und {212} durch die Pest mit den Höhepunkten in den Jahren 251, 261 und 270 l schwer gelitten hatte.2 Die Einwanderer fanden dort bereits Landsleute vor; schon vor den Carpen war, vermutlich unter Philippus (oben S. 207), aus Siebenbürgen die Mutter des nachmaligen Kaisers Qalerius (fSll) hieher geflüchtet,3 der in Dacia haud longe a Sardica geboren wurde.4 Dazien hatte nach mehr als hundertsechzigjährigem, staunenswert intensivem römischen Kulturleben (von 102, bezw. 107 bis 2715) wieder eine Phase seiner reichen Geschichte beschlossen und wurde nun vollends erst die Beute, dann die Heimstätte germanischer Völkerschaften, von Westgoten, Tai- falen,Gepiden usw. Aber nicht bloß diese eigneten sich Teile der römischen Hinterlassenschaft an. Zwischen der Donau und der Theiß trug seit langem ein sehr aktives Volk schwer die enge Einschnürung durch die römischen Grenzen.6 Im Jahre 270 mußte Aurelian einen Einbruch der Jazygen in Pannonien zurückweisen,7 und im Herbste 282 erschien nachdem gewaltsamen Tode des Kaisers Probus wieder ein Teil von ihnen dort, diesmal mit Frauen und Kindern ; bei der Abwehr dieser landsuchenden Emigranten fielen Kaiser Carus bei 16.000 Toten 20.000 Gefangene diversi sexus in die Hände.“ Und in der Zwischenzeit sollten sie uninteressiert zugesehen haben, daß ihnen die durch die Auflassung Daziens sich darbietende Ausbreitungsmöglichkeit im Südosten, über {213} die Dacia Maluensis, welche ihnen von ihren Invasionen her ' wohlbekannt war, von jemand andern genommen werde? Damals, sehr wahrscheinlich zum guten Teil noch vor dem gänzlichen Rückzuge der Römer i. J. 271, haben die Sarmaten das Banat besetzt, welche 61 Jahre später, i. J. 332 (oben S. 182 und 193), im Besitze des Landes erscheinen, undzwar nicht als erst kürzlich Eingezogene, sondern als bereits Eingesessene, mit dem Lande eng V erwachsene. Namentlich gilt dies von den Sarmatae Limigantes, die sich, wie S. 188 ff. vorgeführt wurde, von ihren Fluren und Triften so schwer trennten. Leichter ließen sich trotz ihrer bedeutenden Zahl die Argaraganten vertreiben (S. 182 und 193). Dies sowie der soziale Unterschied zwischen beiden legen die Vermutungnahe, daß sich die Sarmaten zweimal über das Banat ergossen haben, erst die später hörigen Limiganten und nach einem längeren Intervall die argaragantischen Herren. Diese zogen 334 wieder ab, um nach Entfernung der wieder frei gewesenen Limiganten 358 als römische Schützlinge zum Teil zurückzukehren. Damit ist nach einem Rekonstruktionsversuche der römischen Zeit des Banats die oben S. 194 gestellte Frage beantwortet. Das Ende der Sarmatenperiode des Landes ist unbekannt. Nicht zwanzig Jahre später brachte der Hunnenstoß die Völker Transdannviens wieder in Unruhe und Bewegung. Das Banat war, als die Sarmaten es innehatten, wie aus derdamaligen hohen Bevölkerungszahl (oben S. 193), ihrem Goldschinuckund dem kursierenden Edelmetallgeldl zu ersehen ist, ein ertragreiches Land, ohne Zweifel deshalb, weil man bereits Kulturboden vorgefunden hatte, und blieb es nach den Schatz- und Gräberfunden von Nagy-Szent-llliklös, Perjamosch usw., die von reichen, vornehmen Leuten der Erde anvertraut worden waren, auch noch in der folgenden Zeit; Attila holte sich von hier i. J. 448 eine seiner Gattinnen.' Dies setzt in all diesen Zeitläuften auch einen ganz andern physischen Zustand {214} des Banats voraus als den, in welchem es zufolge des Friedens von Passarowitz i. J. 1718 aus türkischem Besitz an Österreich kam, das erst die Herrschaft der sich selbst überlassenen Gewässer brechen und vornehmlich deutsche Bauern und Handwerker heranziehen mußte, um die Wildnis wieder urbar zu machen.1 Die römisch-sarmatische ökonomische Kontinuität ist aber wohl nicht bloß darauf zurückzuführen, daß die Limiganten sich bereits gut bewirtschafteten Boden angeeignet haben, sondern daß im Banat, wie auch sonst in Dazien, ein Teil der römischen Provinzialen zurückgeblieben ist. Wie schwer man gewohnte Verhältnisse aufgibt und daß bei einer solchen Entscheidung auch andere Momente eine Rolle spielen 'als die bei Staatsschwäche ohnehin reduzierte Staatstreue, läßt sich schon ausälterer römischer Zeit' und natürlich auch aus dem dritten Jahrhundert mannigfach belegen,“ wo allein nach den unablässigen Pronunziamientos der Egoismus allgemein verwaltete. ‚ Die römischen Banater, insbesondere die ländliche Bevölkerung, aber auch Handwerker und Kaufleute der größeren Orte, die schon früher geschäftliche Verbindungen m_it den Nachbarn unterhalten haben werden,konnten hoffen, unter jazygischer Herrschaft unbehelligter zu leben wieunter der letzten römischen, als die Jazygen den fremden Besitz, um seinen Ruin unbekümmert, plünderten. In der topischen Nomenklatur deutet auf das Nachleben der alten Bevölkerung u. a. der FluünameBersawa, eines Nebenflusses der Temesch, an dem der Ort Berzobis oder Bersovia gelegen hatte.4 Die Kontinuität der Siedlungen wird durch Münzfunde erwiesen; so wurden in der alten römischen {215} Ortschaft bei Groß-Betschkerek noch ‚einige tausend Stück Kupfermünzen aus der Zeit Konstantins des Großen' aufgelesen (oben S. 203).